Organic light emitting devices often comprise an encapsulation layer for protecting an organic light emission layer against environmental influences like moisture. If the encapsulation layer is damaged, a leakage path for water molecules may be created towards the organic light emission layer, which can lead to a degradation of the performance of the respective organic light emitting device.